Electronic learning, or “eLearning,” refers to the use of computer technology to enhance learning. Online learning, web-based training, and technology-delivered instruction are all examples of eLearning. Some eLearning courses include one or more learning objects. Learning objects can be portable discrete modules that explain a stand-alone learning objective. Learning objects can be requested by a user (e.g., downloaded or selected) to inform the user about a desired subject matter.
Conventional learning objects can contain metadata. This metadata can include information regarding the learning object's complexity, as perceived by the creator of the learning object, and the semantic density (i.e., the number of concepts covered) of the learning object. In conventional eLearning systems, this metadata, while it is not usually provided to users, can be used to approximate the complexity of a given learning object relative to other learning objects covering similar learning objectives. Given the metadata approximating learning object complexity, a user can attempt to locate a learning object appropriate to the user's experience level, which can be contained in a user profile.
Problems may arise, however, with conventional eLearning systems when metadata is used to attempt to match learning objects with a user's experience level. First, the metadata for complexity is generally not standardized among learning objects, and can therefore be an inaccurate indication of learning object complexity. Furthermore, semantic density can also be an inaccurate indication of learning object complexity because semantic density measures only the number of concepts covered, not the complexity of these concepts.